A House's Foundation
by Life is just a tire swing
Summary: PWP; One shot Rizzles Smut. Jane slightly OOC. Seriously, there is no plot here, look elsewhere if you want one. First M story to assess my ability to write naughtiness.


Jane didn't break her stride as she approached the door. Hand reaching to turn the door knob, she simultaneously lowered her shoulder as she burst through the door, never even registering the groan of the door frame or the resounding smash as it gave way under her force and bounced off the wall behind it.

Hazel eyes caught brown when she looked down the hallway. Propelling herself toward Jane, Maura launched herself at the brunette once she was in range. A scarred left hand caught the outside of her thigh as Jane's right arm wrapped around her body crushing the honey blond to her chest. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, threading the brunette's hair at the nape through her fingers.

Jane turned Maura's back to the wall before her legs were fully around her waist; a small bare foot catching the key bowl and glass jar filled with smooth stones off the table by the front door. The glass containers hit the carpeted runner and bounced sending keys and stones skittering through the entryway.

Jane used her right hand and forearm to absorb the blow as she forcefully slammed the doctor into the wall, the impact rattling the drywall and knocking a picture off the wall, cracking the glass once it impacted with the tile. Yoga toned legs wrapped around Jane, pulling the detective into her without gentleness while pushing with all her might into Jane's chest.

Maura's lips crashed into Janes, as she clutched the detective, tongues dueling and reclaiming every inch of the other's mouth. Dragging Maura's lower lip into her mouth, Jane scraped her teeth along the soft surface. Maura moaned and bit down, then soothed the sting away with her tongue. Pulling away to suck in air, Mura used Jane's hair to firmly direct her mouth to an elegant awaiting neck.

Jane's tongue and lips collided with the pulse point and she nipped and sucked firmly. Leaning against the wall for balance, Maura released her hold on Jane and ran her fingers along either side of the bright white button down the detective wore. Wasting no time, she firmly pulled the sides apart, buttons flying and hitting the walls and floor. Maura's skilled hands immediately reached inside the shirt and began pulling the tails free from the waist band of her pants.

Groaning, Jane pushed them off the wall, holding Maura tightly to her so she wouldn't fall back. Reclaiming the blonde's lips, she began making her way down the hall.

Lowering Maura onto the stool at the bar, Jane released her grasp on the blond. Their lips did not part as Jane quickly removed her shirt and dropped it to the floor. Maura firmly grasped Jane's broad shoulders, digging the pads of her fingers into olive toned flesh as they came in sight.

Scarred hands immediately returned to Maura's creamy thighs and pulled the bottom of the sundress she wore up to her waist, the skirt ripping from being trapped beneath her as it was lifted. Maura dominantly pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth tasting every inch as Jane quickly lowered Maura's zipper by pulling apart the material on either side.

Lifting Maura's arms above her head, Jane pulled off the dress breaking their kiss and then firmly ran her nails over glorious breasts and abs, as the material fluttering behind her fell to the ground.

Arching into the touch, Maura laid back onto the bar, knocking a full wine glass and bottle off the counter onto the kitchen floor, both shattering on the tile. Droplets of red wine ricocheted off the floor, covering the kitchen in red splatter.

Jane's hands landed on the outside of muscular thighs and gripped them, pulling Maura into her pelvis. Hazel eyes shot open when she felt a firmness that wasn't a belt buckle press into her core. Pulling herself up by Jane's shoulders, she frantically started working at opening the detective's belt buckle.

Once the belt was turned loose, the blond closed her legs around Jane's waist once again as her hands found purchase in brunette tresses; she ran her mouth along a strong jawline, nipping gently as she went.

Swiftly standing, Jane strode to the dining room table and sat down on a chair. Bending forward she caught a bra clad nipple with her mouth while she undid her boot laces. Maura threw her head back and pulled Jane onto her breast tightly.

The lithe brunette rose to her feet with the blond holding on tightly and quickly toed her boots off and walked into the living room. Long fingers dug into pale hips as Jane carried her lover to an antique chair and sat down, with Maura astride. A long finger gained purchase in the lace panties, shredding the material as they were removed, the matching bra meeting a similar demise.

Releasing her hold on the silky hair, Maura quickly stood up. Well-manicured nails scratched olive skin as they found the waist band of the black trousers and boy briefs warn by the tall detective. Jane raised her ass slightly off the chair allowing her pants and boy shorts to be removed, freeing the toy as they were pulled off. Hazel eyes darkened and enlarged as the silicone sprung free, slapping gently against firm abs.

Placing a knee on either side of slender hips, the blond braced one hand on a broad, olive toned shoulder and used the other to gather moisture on the tip of the toy before guiding the head to her core. Holding the toy in place without a hand, she laced her now free hand under the brunette's arm, grasping the same shoulder from underneath.

The world seemed to slow for a moment as eyes widened and breaths were released. It snapped back suddenly as Maura rose onto her knees and then drove downward; the chair's wooden frame creaked as two deep moans drowned out the sound.

Maura's eyes fluttered as she rocked back with Jane buried to the harness. After a moment's pause, she began a frantic pace, her thighs burning as she rose and pushed downward urged and assisted by strong hands grasping her waist. Lips crashed onto one another, releasing their claims only long enough to pull oxygen to working muscles.

As Maura pushed down with all her might, the sound of wood splintering could be heard as the chair gave out. Jane's leg kicked out at the loss of the support, flipping the coffee table over and sending Maura's phone, a medical journal, ice filled water glass, and coasters flying.

With Jane now sitting, legs out in front of her, Maura firmly on her lap, impaled on her surprise, the blond shifted to wrap her legs around the slim waist once more as Jane regained her feet and laid Maura along the couch.

Leaning forward to reclaim swollen lips, Jane's hips drove into her love. Raising her hands above her head, Maura's fingers sought purchase on whatever they could find, knocking the lamp to its side before settling on the arm of the couch.

Jane began thrusting deeply and slowly, removing the toy to its tip before burying herself once more. Frustrated by the slow pace, the doctor pulled tighter with her legs to express her desires as she kissed her hero with abandon.

Grunting compliance, Jane positioned her back to the couch and sat down, allowing the blond to once again straddle her and set the frantic pace. As the Rack of God bounced in her face, Jane latched onto large rosy nipples scraping her teeth to pull them out even more. Moaning at the sensation, Maura flung her head back, her arousal coating the toy and brunette's lap.

Using the back of the sofa for support, Maura pushed against it with all her might. The resounding crack as the back gave way echoed through the room as it fell, taking the support it provided with it.

With a frustrated huff, Jane stood with the blond once more. Pushing her almost violently into the wall at the base of the staircase, she once again absorbed the blow with her forearm, knocking a piece of artwork and two more pictures to the floor with a crash.

Tightening her legs to pull closer to the brunette, Maura arched her back, pushing off the wall with her shoulder blades. Her arms loosely draped off broad shoulders, Maura tightened her body and braced herself, allowing the frustrated detective to take what she needed from her body.

Growling with need, Jane began thrusting furiously. Panting with exertion, sweat dripping from chocolate curls, and a light sheen on her body, Jane looked like a Greek Goddess. The detective's frenzied pace carried her and her love over the edge answering one another with loud cries of ecstasy.

Un-wrapping her legs, Maura pulled herself off the detective, allowing the toy to slide out gently. Still panting softly, Jane lifted Maura into her arms bridal style. Slowly climbing the stairs, Jane resumed their kiss reverently exploring with her tongue.

The kiss ignited Maura once more and she whimpered into Jane's moth, escalating the kiss up to a feverish state once more. In an effort to get closer, Maura pushed her thighs off the detective's large palm, kicking her feet out and knocking their wedding photo and a vase off the small table on the landing.

As Jane approached their bedroom, Maura's need to reconnect had called to her own once more, so she pushed into the closed bedroom door without thought, wood splintering around the latch from the partially turned mechanism.

Maura's dresser was just inside the opening and the blond used an arm to clear it off with a single pass as the brunette approached it. Placing the doctor on the cleared surface, Jane's mouth sought out the blonde's center directly.

Running her tongue along the outside of the swollen bare lips the brunette's back tightened with restraint. Maura's body responded at once, rewarding Jane with a drop rolling down slowly. Delicately Jane's tongue intercepted its trail drawing it into her hungry mouth. She began to softly kiss away the roughness of their first joining until Maura pushed herself onto the brunette's mouth, demanding more pressure. Jane obliged, pushing her mouth onto Maura with abandon while Maura dug her nails into Jane's back, leaving red trails in their wake.

The doctor's hands wound in damp hair, pulling Jane into her forcefully as the detective licked, sucked, and nipped the blond, applying pressure with her chin. Maura was pushed over the edge once more, screaming her lover's name as she succumbed to the ministrations.

Unwilling to miss a drop, Jane quickly cleaned Maura up with her agile tongue before standing to her full height. Creamy legs wrapped around tan hips as Jane reverently carried Maura to the bed, her toy resting along the underside of a firm ass.

As Jane softly placed Maura on the bed, she reclined on the bed, guiding the rounded head to her entrance once more, gathering their combined wetness on the tip before placing it at her opening and holding it in place with her body. Wrapping her arms around broad shoulders, Maura sighed into a kiss.

Beginning a slow rhythm, Jane patiently allowed Maura's exhausted body to renew its desire. As muscles relaxed, permitting deeper penetration, the blonde's natural lubrication renewed itself. With Maura's body once again opened and ready, Jane ran her fingertips along smooth legs as she placed them on her shoulders causing the doctor to lean back into the pillows.

Jane began to slowly rock her hips, curving her accessory into the spot that drove Maura crazy. Unwilling to change pace despite Maura's insistence, Jane continued to escalate her wife's arousal as she rocked in and out, never modifying the cadence. Several minutes later the blond began to thrash, grasping desperately at anything she could to ground herself, finally settling on grasping her wife's forearms as they supported her quads. Muscles began clenching along the length of the toy, trapping the detective against Maura as a deep and long, hard earned penetration orgasm ripped through her body, extracting a similarly strong one from her warrior.

After several long moments, Jane lowered Maura's legs and removed the toy slowly so as to lessen the ache from the loss. Making quick work of the straps, Jane removed the harness and threw it to the floor, before burying her face into a silky shoulder, inhaling the scent of shampoo, soap, sweat, and sex that was simply Maura. The smaller woman's body all but disappeared from view as the long-limbed brunette wrapped her entire body around her wife's. Maura's last conscious thought was to grasp whatever portion of the sheet she could find to cover her champion.

A few hours later, the two halves to the one whole lie stationary in their position. Their peaceful rest was broken by Angela's frantic voice yelling loudly from just outside the bedroom.

"Jane! Maura! Are you girls her? Are you ok?"

Jane groaned, unwilling to move. "Ma, we're sleeping. Go 'way."

Angela sighed loudly. "Oh thank God you are ok! Are you hurt? Were you robbed? Whose blood is all over the kitchen?"

Confused and weary, Jane grunted. "Ma, what? Go away. We are sleeping."

Realization slowly dawned on the matriarch, though she was still slightly distraught. "Go away?! Go away?! Are you crazy?"

Jane's ire was beginning to rise. "Why are you even here? I thought we discussed boundaries after the wedding?" Jane spat without moving.

"Because when I left for work this morning your front door was open. When I came up to close it, your house was destroyed. When I checked for you in the kitchen, there was blood. Next time I'll just walk away and let you be!" Jane came by her temper honestly and right now the source was all too clear.

Angela's heavy steps could be heard retreating downstairs. Maura mumbled with her face in Jane's chest. "We just got broken."

Laughing Jane answered, "Busted, Maur, we just got busted. But, yes, that is a very accurate description."

The sounds of something heavy being drug across the floor were heard coming from near the front door. Jane jumped up and hurriedly put on shorts and a tee shirt as she headed downstairs. "I'm going to calm her down" she called over her shoulder.

Maura sat up in their bed and scanned the room. Every object that usually resided on her dresser was laying haphazardly on the carpet. The duvet and all their pillows from the bed were scattered around it on the floor. The bottom sheet was pulled from the bed at the corner and the top sheet was twisted at the foot of the bed with a corner awkwardly pulled up to cover them both. Jane's harness was piled next to the bed, though thankfully on Maura's side so not visible from where Angela had come through the splintered door frame holding the door on by only the top hinge.

The doctor quickly dressed herself and ventured downstairs to join the mother and daughter. She surveyed the scene as she went, careful to avoid the glass, stones, and random debris. Walking into the kitchen she caught Jane blushing as Angela spoke. "I am glad you two enjoyed your reunion, but I'd be even happier if there was a chance it could actually result in a baby." Angela made to leave the house, patting Maura as she walked by. It was apparent the two had made up.

"She took mercy on us and did not insist upon dinner tonight, however we are on the hook for desert for Sunday dinner tomorrow and" she mimicked Angela's voice, "it had better be homemade."

Maura smiled as she cautiously approached Jane, mindful of the glass and wine. Hugging her wife tightly she whispered "Welcome home, my lover. Next time we know 12 weeks is too long of a separation."

Sighing and relaxing into the embrace, the detective mutely nodded. Looking down, Maura gestured at the dried wine, "For the record, this is a reddish-brown stain."

Jane broke into hysterical laughter allowing the morning's unexpected stress to drain away. The blond whispered into her hear, "Let's clean this up. I bought something for our reunion for you and I'll put it on when we are done."

Brown eyebrows shot up. "Move it, woman! We have a house to clean!"

* * *

 **A/N I wanted to see if my version of smut was well received before I put it into any of my stories.**

 **Jane is definitely a little OOC in this one, we all know she can never sleep without triple checking the locks, but I just wanted to have a little fun and play with some truly unapologetic passion.**

 **The idea for this came from a song, though this isn't a song fic. The song is 'Like a Wrecking Ball' by Eric Church. If you have never heard it, give it a listen. It makes me feel things no country song should.**


End file.
